Community:Alexnewtron/MeepCity
MeepCity is a social hangout/role-play game created by alexnewtron. It is styled after casual children's MMOs and shows off features inspired by Disney's Toontown Online and Club Penguin, as well as many references to them. Alexnewtron has played these games a lot in his youth, and it is likely that they hold a special place in his heart which then became an inspiration for MeepCity. Accomplishments *It was the only front page game to support up to 80-player servers as of May 8th, 2018, and also has broken the record for the "Fastest Popularity Rate" (previous record held by Phantom Forces). *It has accumulated 200 million visits in less than a year (the first game on ROBLOX to do so in such a small timeframe), which was celebrated by alexnewtron https://twitter.com/Alexnewtron/status/826549298338766848. *On January 30, 2018, MeepCity made history on the site as the first ever place to surpass 1 billion place visits. https://blog.roblox.com/2018/02/built-city-interview-alexnewtron/ **On August 5, 2018, MeepCity also became the second place to surpass 2 billion visits. *The game is still growing as the interest rate used to range from 500 users daily to growing numbers of users. It is currently the most visited Roblox game of all time. Contributors According to the description, here are the developers: * - Director and Programmer * - Creative Director * - Music Composer * - Builder * (KrixYaz) - Furniture Builder * (ejob) - Animator Gameplay The main purpose of the game is being a social or roleplay hangout. This means buying items or playing games is completely optional. There is a currency called coins. Coins are used to customize your house (such as colors, structure, and furniture), buy and customize your pet Meep, or buying fishing rods. It is very similar to Club Penguin. Ways to obtain coins: * Sell fish, which is obtained by fishing and get meep coins from playing the game. * Play games, such as the minigame in the Pizza Shack (currently closed), Star Ball or MeepCity Racing. * Sell your flowers. * Stay in the game for a period of time, and make a home with furniture and adventure the game. Fishing Fishing is a way to get coins. There are fishing areas on The Playground or The Neighborhood. Fishing areas have a source of water and multiple piers. To fish, you must walk onto an unoccupied fishing pier. After going onto the pier, you are equipped with a fishing rod. There are "dark spots" on the lake, meaning there is fish in that area. You must cast your line onto the dark spot, or have the dark spot come to your cast line, to obtain a fish. To do that, you must aim at the dark spot and charge up power. The more power you have, the farther your line will be thrown. When you cast your line onto a dark spot or when a dark spot heads towards your cast line, you will obtain a fish. Some fish are more valuable than others and will sell for more coins. You can only have a limited amount of fish on you (20 fish maximum) before your inventory, which is a bucket, is full. To sell your fish, you must go to the Pet Shop, go up to the counter, select the "Sell Fish" button, and select your fish you want to sell. Selling fish frees up space, meaning you can fish again until your bucket is full. The Playground The Playground is the area you first spawn in when you join a server. In addition, The Playground is the main hub to go to different locations in MeepCity (i.e. The Neighborhood, The Plaza, and Town). The Playground has two fishing areas, two morphs (Teen and Kid), Parties portal, Pet Shop, Furniture store, Toys Stand, Home Improvement store, and several benches to sit on. Pet Shop The Pet Shop is where you adopt Meeps, buy Meep-related items, and sell your fish (obtained by fishing). Meeps are sold for 100 Coins and you can only buy one Meep. When choosing a Meep, you can choose what will be the Meep's name and which color you want your Meep to be. The Meeps are inspired by Puffles from Club Penguin, mainly due to their shape and eyes. It is also said the inside is based on Club Penguin's Pet Shop's interior, for example, the rug. You can buy accessories for your Meep in the Pet Shop as well. Current available accessories: * Cat Ears (50 Coins) * Deluxe Game Headset (300 Coins) * Hungry Dino (80 Coins) * Strawberry Ice Cream Hair (120 Coins) * Bandit (200 Coins) * Star Shutter Shades (100 Coins) * Beautiful Brown Hair (50 Coins) * Green Hair with Oversized Bow (110 Coins) * Dog Ears (50 Coins) * Blonde Hair (35 Coins) * Red Swoosh with Headphones (150 Coins) * Wild and Crazy Hair (130 Coins) * Shark Knit (80 Coins) * Jack O' Bandit (400 Coins) * Halo (200 Coins) * Meep Glasses (250 Coins) * Starlight Cap (150 Coins) * Whipped Cream Hat (250 Coins) * Cool Duck Float (250 Coins) * Doge (1,000 Coins) * Doge Scarf (750 Coins) * Brunette Pigtails (80 Coins) * Chicken Suit (350 Coins) * Pirate Hat (150 Coins) * Blond Spiked Hair (120 Coins) * Spring Flower Fedora (180 Coins) * Mischief Horns (200 Coins) * Bacon Hair (35 Coins) * Bed Hair (80 Coins) * Moose Antlers (350 Coins) * Dark Chocolate Top Hat (200 Coins) * Silver Snake Fedora (180 Coins) * Mr. Tentacles (1,000 Coins) * Zombie Doge (1,500 Coins) * Sparkle Traffic Cone (1,000 Coins) * Ice Crown (2,500 Coins) * Deadly Dark Dominus (5,000 Coins) * Purple Bow Time (Plus, 300 Coins) * Purple Sparkle Time Fedora (Plus, 5,000 Coins) * Midnight Motor Girl (Plus, 400 Coins) * Bloxy Cola Hat (Plus, 500 Coins) * Purple Shaggy (Plus, 800 Coins) * Purple Bed Hair (Plus, 250 Coins) * Purple Hair for Beautiful Meeps (Plus, 350 Coins) * Purple Top Hat (Plus, 700 Coins) * ): Purple Indy (Plus, 250 Coins) * The King's Adornments (Plus, 500 Coins) * Al Capwn (Plus, 250 Coins) * Duke of the Federation (Plus, 25,000 Coins) * Jellybean Bowler. * Mint Ice cream Hair. * Candy Cane Antlers. Current available Meep Toys: You can also buy Meep furniture, or known as Meep toys, for your Meep at your house. * Meep Bed: Your Meep will sleep on it when nearby. (100 Coins). * Meep House: Your Meep will sleep in it when nearby. (150 Coins). * Litter Box: Your Meep will use it, reading a newspaper as well, when nearby. (200 Coins). * Meep Milk Bowl: (500 Coins). * Meep Food Bowl: (200 Coins). * Meep Water Bowl: (200 Coins). * Curved Meep Post: (450 Coins). * Springy Toy: (550 Coins). Last, of all, you can buy different types of fishing rods. The available fishing rods you can use are: Current available fishing rods: * Bamboo Rod (150 Coins) * Hardwood Rod (350 Coins) * Steel Rod (800 Coins) * Gold Rod (1,500 Coins) Furniture Store The Furniture Store is where you buy furniture or decorations for your estate. Each category sells items. Furniture Categories: * Entertainment. * Kitchen. * Living Room. * Bedroom. * Bathroom. * Party Essentials. * Candy Pack (Gamepass). * Fashion Show. * Posters. Entertainment category: * Boombox (100 Coins). * Plasma Flatscreen TV (550 Coins). * Widescreen TV (300 Coins). * Hot Tub (550 Coins). * Dumbbells (450 Coins). * Custom Wooden Sign (50 ROBUX). * Custom Steel Sign (100 ROBUX). * Whiteboard (80 ROBUX). * Fidget Spinner Giver (350 Coins). * Thinker's Seat (750 Coins). * Fog Machine (300 Coins). * Bouncy Castle (1,200 Coins). * Pull-Up Bar (750 Coins). * Ball Pit (1,500 Coins). * Popcorn Stand (2,000 Coins). Kitchen category: * Wooden Dining Chair (100 Coins). * Wooden Counter (200 Coins). * Wooden Sink (150 Coins). * Wooden Dining Table (200 Coins). * Metal Fridge (200 Coins). * Wooden Corner Counter (80 Coins). * Paper Towels (50 Coins). * Bowl Of Fruit (100 Coins). * High Chair (300 Coins). * Heart Stool (150 Coins). * Heart Dining Table (350 Coins). Living Room category: * Small Cushion Chair (100 Coins). * Tall Cushion Chair (200 Coins). * Ball Chair (300 Coins). * Marble Support Beam (100 Coins). * Futuristic Couch (550 Coins). * Cushioned Table (300 Coins). * Bean Bag (180 Coins). * Trash Bin (50 Coins). * L Couch (200 Coins). * Wall Lamp (80 Coins). * Sofa Couch (100 Coins). * Tall Lamp (100 Coins). * Sofa Chair (50 Coins). * Paw Rug (150 Coins). * Simple Chair (40 Coins). * Circle Rug (125 Coins). * Rug (70 Coins). * Zig-Zag Rug (225 Coins). * Fireplace (800 Coins). * Abstract Square Art (350 Coins). * Apple TV (400 Coins). * Cute Hearts Decal (100 Coins). * Watermelon Chair (450 Coins). * Kiwi Rug (200 Coins). * Heart Lamp (150 Coins). * Pineapple Table (250 Coins). * Banana Couch (550 Coins). * Orange Shelf (200 Coins). * Coat Rack (200 Coins). * Small Lounge Chair (350 Coins). * Heart Rug (200 Coins). * Large Lounge Chair (850 Coins). * Giant Teddy Friend (500 Coins). * Heart Chair (200 Coins). * Heart Coffee Table (250 Coins). * Heart Sofa (550 Coins). * Books (100 Coins). * Potted Plant (100 Coins). * Pensive Table (1,000 Coins). * Oversized Chair (750 Coins). * Classic Chair (175 Coins). * Square Chair (200 Coins). * Trophy Case (300 Coins). Bedroom category: * L Cabinets (300 Coins). * Small Dresser (200 Coins). * Square Art (300 Coins). * Wooden Nightstand (100 Coins). * Baby Meep Crib (500 Coins). * Tall Closet (150 Coins). * Wooden Frame Window (300 Coins). * Ice Cream Bed (350 Coins). * Desk Lamp (80 Coins). * Old Bed (70 Coins). * PC Desk (150 Coins). * Princess Bed (350 Coins). * Classic Bed (200 Coins). * Curve Bed (260 Coins). * Flip Mirror (250 Coins). * Fancy Bed (500 Coins). * End Table (250 Coins). * Lamp (100 Coins). * Hamper Bed (180 Coins). * Princess Wall Diamonds (450 Coins). * Owl Plushy (250 Coins). * Book Shelf (200 Coins). * Cloud Carpet (500 Coins). * Rose Pot (75 Coins). * Gaming Chair (300 Coins). * Office Chair (50 Coins). * Lava Lamp (250 Coins). * Wooden Shelf (100 Coins). * Laptop Desk (600 Coins). * Wall Crib Mobile (250 Coins). * Changing Table (200 Coins). * Meep Racer Bed (450 Coins). * Heart Mirror (200 Coins). * Heart Bed (1,500 Coins). * Heart End Table (250 Coins). * Hearts Statue (500 Coins). Bathroom category: * Toilet (100 Coins). * Bathroom Sink (100 Coins). * Small Mirror (70 Coins). * Toilet Paper Stand (75 Coins). * Fancy Toilet (200 Coins). * Bath Towels (200 Coins). * Bubble Mirrors (175 Coins). * Pristine Gold Toilet (2,500 Coins). * Bath Tub (450 Coins). * Fancy Toilet (200 Coins). * Fancy Shower (750 Coins). Party Essentials category: * Rope Blocker (150 Coins). * Dance Floor (200 Coins). * Big Dance Floor (400 Coins). * Pizza Server (500 Coins). * Party Counter (500 Coins). * Multicolor Banner (150 Coins). * Bundle Of Balloons (250 Coins) * Posters category: * AlbertsStuff Poster (30 Coins). * Yammy Xox Poster (30 Coins). * DanTDM Poster (30 Coins). * RadioJH Poster (30 Coins). * Dollastic Poster (30 Coins). * Chad Alan Poster (30 Coins). * Meep UFO Poster (30 Coins). * EthanGamerTV Poster (30 Coins). * SallyGreenGamer Poster (30 Coins). * Phantom Forces Poster (30 Coins). * Natural Disaster Survival Poster (30 Coins). * SubZeroExtabyte Poster (30 Coins). * AlexCrafted Poster (30 Coins). * SamanthaStrange Poster (30 Coins). * Raise an Epic Turtle Poster (30 Coins). * Dodgeball Poster (30 Coins). * Get Eaten Poster (30 Coins). * Stop It Slender! Poster (30 Coins). * Jenni Simmer Poster (30 Coins). * Roblox Deatrun Poster (30 Coins). * Tiffany Bliss Poster (30 Coins). Fashion Category: *Walkway (250 Coins). *Fashion Ceiling Lights (500 Coins.) *Studio Camera (400 Coins). *Corner Walkway (250 Coins). *Green Screen (550 Coins). *Fashion Show Lights (600 Coins). *Microphone Stand (1,000 Coins). *Professional Camera Light (400 Coins). *Judge Table (2,000 Coins). Candy Pack Category: *Candy Bed. *Blue Lollipops. *Pink Lollipops. *Popsicle Couch. *Orange Popsicle Couch. *Donut Window. *Icecream Sandwich Table. *Cotton Candy Decal. *Chocolate Cupcake Seat. *Pink Cupcake Seat. *Peppermint Stool. *Mint Ice cream. *Strawberry Ice cream. Home Improvement Store The Home Improvement Store is where you can change the exterior or interior of your house. You are given four available categories: Categories: * Paint. * Wallpaper. * Blueprints (Changes the structure of your house). * Flooring. Paint category: Note: Each paint color cost 100 coins. * Toothpaste Paint. * Pink Paint. * Really Blue Paint. * Really Red Paint. * Black Paint. * Alder Paint. * Lily White Paint. * Cyan Paint. * Lily White Paint. * Magenta Paint. * Mint Paint. * Bright Green Paint. * Bright Yellow Paint. * Maroon Paint. * Violet Paint. * Smoky Grey Paint. * Bright Orange Paint. * Brown Paint. * Candy Paint. * Hot Yellow Paint. * Dark Chocolate Paint. Wallpaper category: * Clouds (100 Coins). * Inverted Polka Dots (100 Coins). * Pink Stripes (100 Coins). * Black Polka Dots (100 Coins). * Parchement (100 Coins). * Fleur De Lis (100 Coins). * Red Flowers (100 Coins). * Pink Polka Dots (100 Coins). * Diamonds (100 Coins). * Blue Stripes (100 Coins). * Colorful Stars (300 Coins). * Blue Polka Dots (100 Coins). * DanTDM Wallpaper (800 Coins). * Cream Polka Dots (100 Coins). * Yellow Stripes (100 Coins). * 6AM (800 Coins). * Soul (800 Coins). * Bright Lights (250 Coins). * Colorful Dots (250 Coins). * Musical Notes (500 Coins). * Pink Flowers (400 Coins). * Night Lights (250 Coins). * Blue Flowers (400 Coins). * Candy Cane (350 Coins). * Pink Snowflakes (400 Coins). * Sky Snowflakes (400 Coins). * Green Snowflakes (400 Coins). * Red Snowflakes (400 Coins). * Furry Green (500 Coins). * Royal Blue (250 Coins). * Furry Blue (500 Coins). * Furry Red (500 Coins). * Furry Gold (500 Coins). * Green Zebra (350 Coins). * Royal Yellow (250 Coins). * Blue Blossom (1,000 Coins). * Red Blossom (1,000 Coins). * Yellow Blossom (1,000 Coins). * Green Blossom (1,000 Coins). * Royal White (250 Coins). * Furry Black (500 Coins). * Pastel Rainbow (500 Coins). * Red Zebra (350 Coins). * Blue Zebra (350 Coins). * Studio Foam (400 Coins). * Pizza! (100 Coins). * Inverted Polka Dots (100 Coins). * Rainbow (500 Coins). * Candy. * Ice cream! * Ice cream Stacks. * A Lot Of Candy. Blueprints Category: * Party Estate (250 Robux). * Estate Tier 2 (1,000 Coins). * Estate Tier 3 (2,500 Coins). * 2 Story Townhouse Estate (999 Robux). * Trailer Estate (500 Coins). Flooring category: * Pastel Blue Wood Planks (100 Coins). * Red Carpet (100 Coins). * Blue Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Solid Pink (100 Coins). * Grey Marble (100 Coins). * Solid Blue (100 Coins). * Neutral Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Purple Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Colorful Triangles (150 Coins). * Black and White Ovals (200 Coins). * Grey Cobblestone (150 Coins). * Diagonal Brick (150 Coins). * Red Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Solid Green (100 Coins). * Green Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Rippled Stripes (400 Coins). * Yellow Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Brown Diamond Tile (100 Coins). * Red Diagonal Brick (150 Coins). * Green Cobblestone (150 Coins). * Purple Cobblestone (150 Coins). * Blue Blossom (500 Coins). * Furry Green (500 Coins). * Furry Red (500 Coins). * Furry Gold (500 Coins). * Blue Cobblestone (150 Coins). * Furry Blue (500 Coins). * Furry Black (500 Coins). * Neon Cobblestone (150 Coins). * The Floor Is Lava (550 Coins). * Purple Cafeteria (500 Coins). * Blue Cafeteria (500 Coins). * Yellow Cafeteria Toys Stand The Toys Stand is where you can buy toys to equip them. Toys change your style of walking and make you look unique. Current Available Toys, Wings And Items: * Big Wheel (5,000 Coins). * Scooter (1,000 Coins). * Unicycle (2,000 Coins). * Rollerskates (300 Coins) * Pogo Stick (3,500 Coins). * Jetpack (10,000 Coins). * Rollerblades (750 Coins). * Skateboard (200 Coins). * Butterfly Wings (500 Coins). * Rainbow Butterfly Wings (5,000 Coins). * Dragonic Wings (3,000 Coins). * Mystic Wings (1,250 Coins). * Angel Wings (1,000 Coins). * Bone Wings (2,000 Coins). * Bat Wings (2,500 Coins). * Magma Wings (2,000 Coins). * Baby Rattle (200 Coins). * Baby Bottle (200 Coins). * Stroller (100 Coins). * Baby Saddle (450 Coins). * Twin Baby Saddle (900 Coins). * Stroller (100 Coins). * Double Stroller (350 Coins). * Valkyrie Wings (3,000 Coins). Parties Portal The Parties Portal is where you can create or choose and join parties hosted by PLUS members. It is in between the gateways to Town and to the Plaza. You cannot join a server more than 50 members. To join or create a party, you must walk up to the portal of the Parties portal. It will show you a list of concurrent parties. You can toggle whether or not you want to see full parties (parties that already have 50 members) by the checkbox on the top right corner inside of the GUI. Below the GUI is a button that lets you create a party. You can close the GUI by pressing the exit button on the top right corner of the GUI. MeepCity Racing MeepCity Racing is a racing minigame styled after the Mario Kart series. There, players can race on there are 3 available tracks, use items to attack others or defend yourself, customize their kart, and earn coins. The Best Player is Hyper_Divinity, who has 2.3K racing points and hopes to reach 3k sometime soon. Criticism Despite the game's friendly nature, popularity amongst many players, and the creator working at Roblox, the majority of players outside its community dislike it. One of their main reasons is that the game is often infested with online daters, especially in "Parties", a game mechanic where you make ongoing parties at your house (for PLUS members only). Usually, the people creating the parties use it for inappropriate use, such as sexual interactions, which is against the rules of Roblox. Online Daters would often name their parties "Find a Date" or "Find Bae and have fun". Because of this, you can no longer give your party a name, or add beds to your party. Alexnewtron has also received criticism relation to these events, as he has done not much to stop the online dating issue. His additions of the pillar and option for party owners to kick users as both have befefited online daters, as users now use pillars to recreate pole dancing and the kick option often being used to remove anti online daters(players who against online dating). MeepCity also received some backlash after the update where you can turn into a teen or kid. Because of the update, people have compared to and labeled the game as games lots of online daters use such as "Adopt and Raise a Kid." MeepCity has also been criticized for its similarities to the games Toontown Online and Club Penguin. The fishing minigame and the tunnel animation have often been said "ripped straight from Toontown", and Meeps also have many similarities to Puffles from Club Penguin MeepCity's recent updates (as of January 28, 2017) has attracted more online daters . This caused some of MeepCity's veterans to lose interest and stop playing the game. It is also said that MeepCity is the reason why reports are calling Roblox, "the central child predators" as many news articles feature pictures and stories from from MeepCity. Trivia *The ice cream shop is based on the ice cream shop in the unreleased "ToonTown 2.0" prototype. *MeepCity was originally an online hangout called ‘Socialmeeps’ before closing. It reopened as the Roblox place we know today. *A meep city fisherman toy was made with a code that when redeemed gives the player a Meep Hat and 10,000 coins. Gallery File:D6c618b9306cf84f4ef392c90a77849b.png Meepcity_Thumbnail-1.png Meepcity_Thumbnail-2.png MeepCity_Thumbnail-3.png MeepCity ROBLOX.png Meepcity Construction Meeps 1.jpg Meepcity Construction Meeps 2.jpg Meepcity Construction Meeps 3.jpg C8B5A486-BF0D-49E4-9B52-3DF25B4DF6A5.jpeg|thumbnail now meepcitynow.jpg MeepCity Pet Seller.gif|MeepCity Pet Seller References Category:Roleplay